


Keep It In The Pants

by Morgondagar



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Multi, Overstimulation, Pegging, Polyamory, Sex Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:01:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22338955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgondagar/pseuds/Morgondagar
Summary: Geralt, Yennefer and Jaskier are not well known for keeping things in their pants, so to no one’s surprise: they don’t.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 3
Kudos: 182





	Keep It In The Pants

**Author's Note:**

> anyway so i’m hooked on the witcher and i refuse to beta this.

None of them were known to keep their business in their pants; so Geralt, Yennefer and Jaskier wasted no time pretending they were planning to spend the night differently. 

The inn was clean, had fresh food and run by a nice man and his wife. Jaskier had even gotten the chance to perform, his new ballad leaving no cheeks dry by the end. Or, well, the bard must have some amazing eye sight considering neither Geralt, nor Yennefer, had seen any tears at all. Nonetheless, the witch had clapped along with the other patrons whilst Geralt sent a proud nod his way once he joined their table again. 

Geralt had been first to clear his plate, diving in as soon as it arrived while the other two took their time. 

“No manners,” Yennefer had stated, gesturing to the monster of a man practically swallowing down the steak whole. “Someone ought to teach him some.”

With a grunt, Geralt stole what was left of Jaskier’s steak, chewing it down while holding the bard at an arm’s length, dodging his wild fists as he tried to wrestle himself closer to retrieve his food. Yennefer sat back in her chair and delightedly laughed, her own fork sneaking it’s way to Jaskier’s plate to get some potato for herself as she watched her favourite show unfold. 

When his plate was cleared between the two of them, Jaskier sat down with sigh, slumped in his chair in defeat. A rare laugh escaped Geralt before he leaned over, patting the bard on his shoulder with his heavy hands; promising him a feast once they reach the end of their current journey. And so the evening went on, the three companions spending their time together by the table, finding comfort in their own space as the inn raged on in the background, much like inns do. It ended after a pitcher of ale each.

With sufficient amounts of alcohol in their system, they left the small table they had chosen as their own to retreat upstairs to their shared room for the night. All but Geralt had expensive taste, thus the Witcher had chucked up a hefty sum for the large bed fit for a royal pair and security of knowing they wouldn’t be disrupted. 

What had prompted them to leave was the same reason Yennefer dragged the two men behind her quickly, rushing up the flight of stairs to join them in bed. Jaskier had brought up the comment on teaching Geralt some manners again, whispered sweet nonsense into her ears of what a powerful witch like herself could do to the man before them. Her excited grin had scared and intrigued Geralt all the same, though he had yet to know what was in store. 

Without much poise, Geralt was pushed against the door as soon as he closed it; last in, first served. Yennefer’s hands roamed his body as she moved in closer, her lips dancing inches away from his own. With a pleased smile, Jaskier nudged her to close the distance before moving in himself, kneeling by the Witcher’s thighs. With a grunt, Geralt moved to lift her up, thinking of the possibility for Jaskier to get some more wiggle room as well, but was promptly stopped by Yennefer. 

“Nuh-uh, Witcher.” She smiled devilishly, taking a hold of the front of his shirt. With a swift turn, Geralt was turned around and pushed onto the bed, the bard already far out of the way to avoid being trampled. A hand landed on his shoulder from behind, a shirtless Jaskier revealing his new spot as his other hand skilfully removed the Witcher’s shirt, hands roaming his bare chest with lust. Pushing him further up the bed, Yennefer smiled. “Not today.”

With an amused smile, Geralt leaned into the attention from his two lovers, his neck craned in order to kiss Jaskier deeply, their tongues wildly tasting the other’s mouth. Preoccupied with the bard, he let Yennefer remove his breaches, discarding them god-knows-where to be found by morning. Strong fingers gripped his hips, dragging him closer to the edge while Jaskier made no move to follow, prompting Geralt to lounge almost horizontally, his legs hanging far of the bed with his beautiful witch between them. 

The kiss and calloused hands touching his torso was made all sweeter with the anticipation of a warm mouth around his cock anytime soon, if only she would do so quicker. Instead, her breath ghosted over his skin, teasing him into hardness without much work put into it. A frustrated moan indicated the short fuse being lit inside the Witcher, but was met by a giggle.

“No patience, Geralt?” Yennefer finally let her hands touch him, gently gripping his length before lazily stroking him. He bucked up into the touch, held back by the surprisingly sturdy bard behind him. 

“Oh, that got him going, Yennefer!” Jaskier exclaimed, breaking the kiss to nibble at the man’s ear. 

“Then let’s move on to the main course.”

Geralt once again felt a hot breath ghost over him, pre already forming, leaking out his tip. The heat crept downwards, passing her fingers by the base of his cock. His brows furrowed deeply as she missed his balls as well, half-heartedly trying to sit up for a better look, but fully distracted by the gorgeous man behind him, rutting his own clothed cock against the low of Geralt’s back. 

With a jump and an uncharacteristic yelp, Geralt felt a tongue touch his hole, tentatively lapping at his skin before diving in slowly.

“What the he-“ Jaskier held him back against his naked torso, whispering word to make him still, to calm down and see how it turned out. He also added how hot Yennefer looked prepping him, which almost earned him a slap to his face. Almost. 

The foreign feeling quickly turned into a weird pleasure, her warm tongue parting his cheeks slowly and sensually. A finger joined in, Geralt somehow missing her voice lubing it up with magic. It was slow, nothing like what they usually partook in together, but it was good. It was something Geralt didn’t know he missed between them. 

Three fingers and several minutes later, Yennefer withdrew herself to kiss at his inner thighs, her fingers moving up his body to entangle themselves with the bard’s. 

“Make room, boys.” Yennefer whispered, the two scrambling to let her join them on top of the sheets. She stood up, ceremonially dropping her dress, the fabric pooling on the hard wooden floor along with the rest of their attires. 

Geralt had somehow missed Jaskier removing the rest of his clothes, too occupied with the new sensations between his legs. But the bard sported a hard member, his freckled skin blushing from the heat between the three. He assumed he was to be taken by Jaskier tonight, wondering if he would get his witch’s mouth on him nonetheless. But then he saw slender fingers moving in and out of Jaskier, prepping himself with an expertise few men had. a low moan let Geralt know he found that special spot inside him, lavishing himself in the pleasure of his own hands. He turned to quizzically look at Yennefer, looking for answers for the two of them being stretched and prodded for the night, yet the witch left barely touched. He found his answer fairly quickly. 

The fair organ protruding from Yennefer’s body shocked Geralt, his eyes widening as he tried to make sense of the situation. The member twitched in her hands, her fingers stroking it slowly while spreading lubricant over the shaft in calculated movement. 

“Could you make it thicker than Geralt’s?” Jaskier’s voice broke the mental roadblock inside the Witcher’s head, his face going dark as he stared the bard down.

“I could for you later, Dandelion. But we have to be gentle with old man Geralt, you know.” Yennefer giggled, winking at the bard. Torn between staring his boyfriend down and roaring at Yennefer for calling him old, Geralt simply gave up on the situation. 

“What is even happening?”

The two smiled at each other before facing the Witcher once more, Jaskier straddling his thighs as Yennefer slowly massaged his shoulders. The bard moaned at the strong grip on his hips helping him along to finally get some use of the prepping he had done. A high pitched moan left the bard as the tip caught on his rim, a shallow thrust breaching the muscles. 

“Oh fuck, Geralt!” Jaskier all but whined, his hips working as slowly lowered himself, feeling the large man filling him up. “Fuck, fuck, fuck in hell, you’re so big!”

Both Geralt and Yennefer snorted at the bard’s lewd mouth, the man moaning like nothing but a common whore, sat upon the Witcher’s dick. As he finally seated himself fully inside his boyfriend, Geralt let out a low groan himself, fighting the urge to plow the man into the mattress already. 

As his mental gymnastics tried to organise his fried and lusty brain, a sharp push from behind sent the two toppling over, Jaskier’s back pressed firmly into the bed below and Geralt’s form pinning him down from above. The sudden movement and change of position had Geralt reach even further inside, Jaskier’s eyes rolling back at the sensation in a way fitting for a dramatic man like himself. 

“The fuck-“ Geralt was shut up by a hand on his lower back sliding down to his shoulder blades, pushing his chest downwards to brush against the hairy torso of the bard. Before finding the mental capacity to move, he felt something hard and leaking push against his entrance. Geralt stilled completely, his mind racing as he felt the generous force applied push the magical organ to enter him. The friction was wonderful, nerves he never knew he had firing off inside him like fireworks. A sudden thrust sheathed the cock fully inside him, bottoming out deep inside him.

“Oh, fuck!” Pulled back into reality by a moaning Jaskier, Geralt moved to support his upper body off the man, his forearms planted on either side of the bards head.

Then it was all in motion, far quicker than Geralt’s intoxicated mind was prepared for. 

Yennefer slowly rocked herself behind him, her mouth letting out low groans as she fucked herself into Geralt from behind. Underneath him, Jaskier ground his hips back onto the cock inside him, mewling as it hit that special spot inside. Far from being in control, Geralt thrust himself into the bard, surprised himself by the sensations of moving himself along Yennefer’s newly created length. 

“Oh yes, keep going, Witcher!” Yennefer kept a lacy pace to start out, Geralt’s slow thrusts making up for her own movements as he fucked himself back against her. Getting used to it, he sped up, the eager noises coming from the man pressed into the mattress egging both of them on. 

Moving in unison, the two others sent Geralt into a heated frenzy, his body on fire as he was assaulted from both ends. Pressure built up inside him, but the heat from his two lovers making him dizzy. 

With a particularly hard thrust from behind, Geralt barely noticed bottoming out inside Jaskier, only partly aware thanks to the loud “Fuck _yes!_ ” moaned into his ear. No, he was more focused on the blinding pleasure from inside as Yennefer had hit the sensitive bundle of nerves inside him, making him see stars and pure white instead of the beautiful man laid before him. 

He let out a loud groan, shivers travelling along his spine as he revelled in the mind-numbing sensation. He would have stayed there, if not Yennefer had chosen to attack his prostate further, Geralt losing his breath as his primal instincts took over. 

His hips snapped back and forth, grinding his own body onto the cock inside as he drive himself home hard into the begging bard beneath. It was all a flurry of colours, blinding light and stars as the pressure grew exponentially.

“Fuck I’m-“ Geralt was interupted by his own moans, the other two lost in the pleasure as well. The pace picked up yet again, all of them dead set on finding release as soon as possible rather than prolonging their coupling. 

First to spill was Geralt, a hard thrust from behind sending him over the edge. Pushing himself up onto his knees, he let out a guttural groan, his body tensing up as he came inside the bard, who followed short after. His seed shot out over his torso, beads of come sticking to the hair on his chest as most of it pooled on his lean stomach. 

Geralt felt himself go over the edge, yet continuing in a straight line ahead, the rough abuse from behind not stopping as Yennefer chased her own orgasm. Craning his neck, Geralt found her moth, their tongues dancing against each other as his pleasure bordered on pain. Stilling deep inside him, Yennefer released herself, her body shuddering at the new experience and their kiss forgotten as her mouth formed into an outdrawn moan. 

The two of them panted heavily, returning their gaze to Jaskier as his eyes rolled back once more, a whine alerting them of his apparent oversensitivity from the prolonged thrusting between them. 

“I’m but a human!” He exclaimed, his member dribbling as he made an effort to move off Geralt’s softening cock. “By Gods, you two don’t even think of warning me before fucking me raw!”

“Oh, shut up!” Geralt scoffed, giving the man a last, hard thrust before removing himself, his seed slowly leaking out of the other. Jaskier shuddered, his nerves fried from the overstimulation, and Yennefer slowly back away before falling down next to the bard, a soft arm draped over his body. 

“That’s what you get for bedding the Witcher and his witch,” she smiled, placing a soft kiss to his cheek. Following suit, Geralt laid down on the other side, his fingers catching Yennefer’s as he stroked the back of her hand with his thumb lovingly.

It took but a few moments before Jaskier’s panting turned into deep breaths as he was taken by sleep, his body going slack between his two lovers. Yennefer cuddled up next to his lean body, following him into the land of dreams, leaving Geralt alone as he looked upon his two most beloved companions.


End file.
